User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1 Facebook Concerns I understand your concerns and the admins don't need to worry about a FB account until you guys come to a consensus. So what we will do is create a One Piece Wiki Page on Facebook and we can manage the wall posts (if you're worried about vandalism) so only Wikia's posts regarding One Piece will be featured. Of course comments will be enabled so the community can participate but we will monitor it closely so any spammers will be deleted. I've checked with other wikis that have FB and they told me that there are no issues with vandalism/FB/wikis. Mostly what they do is run contests, polls, trivia for the community so people who like One Piece and participate and check out the wiki. I'll also repost on the blog so everyone else can read it. I know you have other concerns so feel free to ask! Kate.moon It is difficult to pinpoint where the vandalism stems from but no wiki has had additional vandalism once FB was implemented. Also if you search One Piece Wiki on FB, it takes you directly to One Piece Wiki already; I don't think more people will necessarily vandalize the the wiki once a page is created. Hope this helps! Kate.moon 22:24, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Dont you think we should move the "discussion" to the suggestion forums? I think this a bit too serious for a blog "discussion". This might even end in a admin / or community vote. 23:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) @Jinbe and @DancePowderer We'll respect your decision on FB page if you'd like to discuss it further/put it to a vote. Just let me know what it is :) Kate.moon 02:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Facebook Hello, I'm .Seshat., one of the D.Gray-man wiki and Facebook admins. I noticed that you had some questions about the wiki/Facebook link, and I hope you don't mind if I answer in lieu of Nick and ProGamer... Admins who control the Facebook of a wiki do not have their names revealed unless they choose to include it in the message. The only ones who are 'aware' of identity on Facebook are the admins, and they can only recognize fellow admins. You can have more than one admin on a wiki's Facebook, but whenever any of the admins make a comment on said Facebook while they are logged in, the message is said to be left by "*Insert Facebook Name* Wiki, not any particular person. Though the comments will also appear on your personal wall if you have Liked your wiki's Facebook, they will not display the name of the person in particular who wrote them, just that they're from the "*Insert Facebook Name* Wiki". Like you, I was concerned about privacy when I first became the D.Gray-man Wiki Facebook admin, but the only ones who will know your identity are your fellow One Piece Facebook admins, if you choose to have more than one. There is also no connection between your wiki username and your Facebook one; no one will be able to tell which wiki user you are unless you post it right there on the wall. This applies to Facebook admins and regular users alike. As for vandalism... ^.^' Vandalism is an ongoing issue, no matter how public you make your wiki or how much you try to hide it. Personally, I can say I have not seen an exponential increase in vandalism since we made our Facebook page, but I have a zero tolerance approach to vandalism and immediately block anyone who does malicious, outrageous things. Actually, we've had more and more people making accounts lately, but few of them actually do anything. I think you'd be safe in making a One Piece Facebook~! It allows you to make public messages to all who are aware of it in a way that the wiki does not allow (after all, not everyone reads wiki blog posts. ^.^'), and it can hep get people more involved with any wiki events you decide to host. I hope this helped, and good luck with the decision making~! .Seshat. 00:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) You're very welcome~. .Seshat. 01:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) re:Facebook Well, I think it's okay to have the facebook, if only to give it a try. If anything bad happens with it (excess vandalism, annoying messaging, invasion of privacy, etc.), we can request a cancellation. Yatanogarasu 05:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :And how about this (I don't know if it's possible): we give users the option of whether they want to be connected to the facebook network or not, meaning like Jinbe doesn't want to be part of it, so he can cut his account from the facebook connection if he chooses. Similar to us wanting to show our user's contributions or hide it from others. Yatanogarasu 05:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Can you help me? Hi DancePowderer, of course i can help you, the best thing what you can do is to create a page about this wikia titled: One Piece Wikia. To get the widget on your main page is easy, I can give you the link were it is on the D. Gray Man wikia, look right here. It must be titled with FacebookWidget. Then put the connection code into the MediaWiki page and it is finish, then you must put FacebookWidget to your main page and there you have it. If you are considered that editors at this wikia are known is not a big deal, if they are not saying their name and all and seeing at this wikia you will have a lot of likes so i hope it helped and if you need any questions feel free again to ask me ^_^. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I read you message also a lot clear and i must say that after i launched the facebook on the D. Gray Man wikia the vandalism etc. has been lowered. We have only some issues with false information and fan art images. But at the other hand we do not recognize the contributers that are contributing at our wikia's so thier secret can be save on that after all, i hope it helped. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 14:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thank You Well there is no need to thank me, I'm always happy to help someone, need any questions further then ask me and i will help you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Whitebeard Pirates Does everyone of the Whitebeard Pirates count as Grand Line Characters??Whitebeard does.. LuffyPirateKing :: Talk 15:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok..I will add it.. LuffyPirateKing :: Talk 15:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Mainpage Suggestions Hey, One Piece Wiki is obviously doing really well and I love all the work you guys have put in; I was wondering how you felt about a few small suggestions for the mainpage? I'd be happy to implement the changes so you guys don't have to worry about it; they'd be mostly small things, like changing the poll, maybe making some Top Ten Lists, and putting more info from the mainpage into links so it looks more streamlined. Let me know what you think! Kate.moon 19:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Well the poll would definitely be something like that: Who is your favorite character from X, or which chapter is your favorite? If you like, I can set it to a vote so you guys can decide what the next poll should be. For links, I thought that perhaps the welcome box under the mainpage slider could be taken down a tad; we could link it to a Rules of One Piece Wiki or FAQ. You guys have some great interactive things on the mainpage and I'd like to keep it up; I just thought maybe moving some to a page like "On This Day" which is hard to keep up on a daily basis would make some of the other features like the poll or Featured Article more relevant. :) Kate.moon 20:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, A couple of things on the mainpage: I thought that "On This Day" could be removed since it's really difficult to update; I think one of the admins reverted the change. If you feel that it's essential I understand but I think unless it's updated every day, it's not really a necessary part of the mainpage. Also, do you prefer maintaining the templates on the mainpage or would it be an option to move the information directly so you can edit without templates? Thanks! Kate.moon 20:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Do you guys have a preference for the next poll? If you'd like to pick I can just update it for you. Kate.moon 20:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Its simplier then it looks Just cheat; *Archive 1 Replace my user name with your own, the number changes per Archive (2, 12, 70, 500, etc). Start a new page via redlinking... Basically; *Archive 1 That. (edit page to see the code). One-Winged Hawk 21:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Also "/" in that code indicates you are making a sub-page of another, in this case your talk page. All my sandbox are created by "user:XXX" and "/sandbox" on the end, "User:XXXX/sandbox". Sub pages? Their like a way of creating a page that is part of another page without having to have the information on that page. One-Winged Hawk 21:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) re:What do you think? I like it, she sure knows what we need and how to make our wikia look nicer. Thanks, Kate.Moon. Yatanogarasu 22:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys! Glad you like the ideas ;) Just leave me a message once the admins are done talking it over and I'd be happy to get it started! Kate.moon 00:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Great! You'll probably notice small changes over the next few days. Let me know if you have suggestions for the next poll also... I know there's been some issue with the FB account...did you guys come to a consensus? If you want, we can do it on a trial basis for a couple of weeks to see how you like it. I can set it up and get it going with new articles, trivia, whatever you want and if you don't like it, I'd be happy to suspend it. No pressure ;) Kate.moon 00:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) re:Adding Someone Good idea, we should make one of them a temporary admin, to fill in the for the two others. Also, if these new temporary admins are good and want to keep their position, how about we give them the option to keep the position? Five admins won't hurt, and if including Mugiwara Franky, that makes six, but still good. As a reminder, the other nominees are: Joekido, Xinyingho, Buh6173 (The Pope). We can select one of them in case Klobis and Angel (One-Winged Hawk) don't want to be admins. Yatanogarasu 04:16, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Last Appearance Template I like to ask for your opinion: should we include a "last appearance" in the infoboxes for ships and weapons? Like this template: Template:Last; I made it about eight months ago. I think now we should remove it, since "last appearance" seems speculative, as the ship or weapon (though may be destroyed) could make a reappearance in a flashback or something. You know Oda. I just like the opinion from a fellow admin. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 18:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then it's okay to remove it. Thanks for your opinion. Yatanogarasu 21:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) sorry excuse me i didn't know he was Firefist553 15:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ok sorry to bother u Firefist553 15:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Redirects Can you give me a list of all the redirects? I like to determine which ones are too inappropriately named, and should be deleted. Also, I was thinking should we put the Category:Redirects for them? Yatanogarasu 17:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yup, redirects as in "Luffy" → "Monkey D. Luffy", "Kokutou Yoru" → "Kokuto Yoru", etc. Is there anyway of finding a list or category for them? Yatanogarasu 18:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I see a ton... so the reasonable thing to do is to categorize them all to keep track, right? Can we call in PX-Bot to handle this? He did great work, and he can categorize every one of these redirects, so one click, and we got a list of every last one of them, rather than going to search them in the database the hard way. Also, once he's done, I can check which redirects are inappropriate and delete those. What do you think? Yatanogarasu 19:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :So, yeah, I just asked sff9 to set PX-Bot the job, and may take a while, but once we do this, we can keep track much easier, and delete what we don't like. I mean, a redirect with an inappropriate name is just not right, and if we don't categorize it and keep track, then we can't locate it and delete it. Yatanogarasu 19:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I mean, how would you like it if some vandal created a redirect link with some highly unacceptable and inappropriate nickname for an article (e.g. unofficially nicknaming Gray Terminal "dumpville" just because it's a dump)? We can't locate it by normal means, and new editors may find it confusing and think Oda made the name official (even if they cannot locate the source) because we don't know the link's existence. Yatanogarasu 19:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Another reason to keep track: for unofficially named articles that are worth keeping, once an official name comes out (i.e. Demalo Black, Cocoa, and Drip), the unofficial names (i.e. Fake Luffy, Fake Robin, and Fake Sanji respectively) becomes obsolete, and should be deleted due to being unofficial (by Oda's standards). However, people are too lazy to mark these titles for deletion, and instead just keep them as redirects once they moved the page. By keeping track of all redirects, we can delete these unsightly unofficial redirects, a lot easier. Yatanogarasu 20:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for your opinion, you're the only fellow admin I can rely here, with Yazzy MIA and Deva coming in occasionally at best. Now that Klobis is an admin, I think we should let him stay as one, rather than temporary, since Deva only comes in from time-to-time, to compensate. Yatanogarasu 20:17, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Musicians (Real Life) + Voice Actors and Seiyu Should we really keep the articles Folder 5 and Shiro Hamaguchi, musicians from real life? They don't seem too related to One Piece at best, and the latter one is too stubby. Can't we just merge them under Musician under a subsection "Real Life Musician" or something? Also, what are we going to do about all the Voice Actors and Seiyu, I thought we were gonna merge them all under one page, or even delete them? Are we going through with that or what? Yatanogarasu 20:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said, it's better to simply delete the voice actors and seiyu. I mean, there are some other seiyu and voice actors that have red links: Masato Hirano, who voices one of the Gorosei, for example. We can simply erase all these unnecessary pages. If we keep them, then this wikia will practically become Wikipedia; our information is on One Piece, not voice actors. Yatanogarasu 22:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Deleting them, we can do it slowly but steadily, but merging them is indeed troublesome. Yatanogarasu 22:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Fansubs and Scanlation Groups In a related matter, should we also merge all the fansubs and scanlator groups into two pages (Fansub and Scanlator or something)? Just for similar reasons as Voice Actors and Seiyu. Yatanogarasu 20:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Facebook pages etc Hi Dance Powder, I wouldn't say that the page has given us any extra trouble vandalism wise, but that's not to say it's decreased either. We still have trouble with vandals, people putting useless info, pure speculation, fanfiction the usual kind of stuff that everyone deals with, however it's nice to be able to announce new news and to get new people interested in working on the projects rather than just spellchecking and making minor edits. If you want the full info talk to admin .seshat. who looks after the FB site at the moment. [[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 22:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Kaigun to Navy Hey, I just wanted to discuss the editing on Marineford here instead of getting into an edit war. I understand that we use Marine on the wiki, but you can't say that the literal translation is Marine and not Navy when the opposite is true. For example, on the Marine page, it says "In the end, it is important to remember while Navy or Marines can be used as the correct term for the group, using "Marine" as a direct English translation of the Japanese is incorrect." Even if Oda says Marines is the correct name of the group, the literal translation of Kaigun would still be Navy. By the way, in which guidebook did he say that it should be Marines? GamingBuddha 22:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I got that he meant the organization's name to be Marines, but either way, the literal translation of Kaigun would be Navy. I'm not arguing to call it the Navy on the wiki, but it is incorrect to say that Kaigun Honbu literally means Marine Headquarters. Also this isn't a major change since this is in accordance with the policy of the wiki. We refer to the organization as the Marines, but we still acknowledge the fact that Navy is a more accurate translation of Kaigun as you saw from that quote from the Marines page. GamingBuddha 00:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Would this be a viable change for the page? ::Marineford was the main headquarters of the Marines . Now it states Marine Headquarters as the real meaning and Navy Headquarters as the literal translation.GamingBuddha 21:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tildes Hi DP , Thanks for replying me but the reason I asked Yazzy the no. of tildes SHE uses in her sign is because I've noticed that the timestamp is within the template that she uses as her sign : using the normal 4 tildes would make the date to be printed twice ! : Thanks anyway ! Kate.Moon's validity Kate.Moon created this Did You Know page, not as a template or blog, but as a normal article page. I tried to mark it for deletion, but Pandawarrior reverted it, and Kate.Moon said it links to the main page. Do you trust her as she's from the main Wikia, or does this page seem a little off to you? Also, she created three three top ten lists that serves not as blog or informative article, but as an article created for editors and fans voting; that's not what we do on this wikia, we just use a poll system within articles, right? Should we complain to Kate.Moon? Yatanogarasu 08:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. please give me your opinion on whether we should delete all the seiyu and voice actors pages? I be glad to do it all myself if it's too much of a hassle for you to delete them all. My reasons because they are not too related to One Piece, and some actors such as Masato Hirano (who voices one of the Gorosei) is a red link, while others are not, meaning this is inconsistent. Merging them is a hassle, and keeping them is quite unreasonable, so just mass-delete. Yatanogarasu 08:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The reason I asked you first is that I don't wanna risk my position by complaining to an official and getting into a losing battle that may cost me a lot, if I don't have enough to argue my case. Yatanogarasu 08:18, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Then as I suggest, just delete all the voice actors/seiyu. Wikipedia can provide more information than we do. Yatanogarasu 17:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) So, should I start deleting (I am NOT merging) the voice actors and seiyu pages? If the SBS talks about them, we can use external links. Yatanogarasu 06:08, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, but one thing: I'll be doing this at a rather slow rate, so if you like, feel free to help delete one or two from time-to-time. Yatanogarasu 06:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ::On second thought, never mind, I'm working fine on this, so feel free to just focus on the Alabasta business. Yatanogarasu 05:20, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Other Animes ? Hey DP : I see that u are online : Just asking : do u watch any other animes ? Arabasta → Alabasta Hi, I'm currently working on a program for the bot to make global renamings, as Yatanogarasu asked me to replace every "kāshī" and "super-human" by "kashi" and "superhuman". Once the program is done, changing all remaining "arabasta" to "alabasta" will be piece of cake. So, you don't have to do it by hand, if that bothers you. Just saying! sff9 (talk) 08:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :OK, as you wish! It changes nothing for me, I just wanted to inform you! sff9 (talk) 15:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) one piece x toriko manga Hi DancePowder. I want to contribute to the Wikia but i have no much time. I have to add a page with the 2nd Crossover of One Piece: One Piece x Toriko. You can watch it at http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece_x_toriko/46906791/1. This is the 2nd Crossover. This will be released in the same Shonen of One Piece 619. This is a crossover of 19 pages. Thx for the reply and sorry for my poor english One Piece Crossover 2 Hi. I have finished to add the 2nd One Piece Crossover. Please check for spelling corrections. I'm Italian and my english is not perfect. Yes, i can try. But I don't know the Toriko characters! :-D However, i will try! corrections Edited... If you know Toriko, please only check the names. In this page http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece_x_toriko/46906791/16 you'll see 5 of characters of Toriko. Total: 9 characters of One Piece are correct. Total: 7 characters of Toriko. Check only the names, please. I don't know Toriko... :-D Ok thx. I will try to add details to the page.Nicolo' Affronti 17:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Mass deletion Alright, I'm making good progress in deleting all the seiyu and voice actors. Now, should I also delete the screenwriters, anime directors, anime industry, companies, and such real world life articles? Yatanogarasu 08:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Akira Toriyama Should I delete/merge Akira Toriyama with Dragon Ball? Toriyama isn't too related to One Piece altogether, and quite frankly, neither is Dragon Ball, so why not just delete both? So what if they had a crossover once or twice, so did Rurouni Kenshin and some other series via Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars, and we didn't create pages for these other series. Gin Tama had a Crocodile look alike, but we didn't create the "Gin Tama" series page within this Wikia. Yatanogarasu 20:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Delete Dragon Ball too? Also, should we consider merging all the One Piece international versions and fansub? Yatanogarasu 21:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Another somewhat related matter: should I merge Chiaki Inaba (Oda's wife) into Oda's page, under a subsection? Her page is far too short and stubby to be on its own, but may credit to its own page if someone can add more info. Problem is: do we have enough info to add? Yatanogarasu 21:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 07:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan Images Hi, I don't know If you are an admin but it seems you are most entitled user now as YazzyDream's is not available now, Whatever; would it be a problem If I add wanted posters, which I created, for the tournament? 17:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) It's 12 but total of 6 images(with 2 poster in an image). If there will be a problem with them you can delete, allright? 18:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Mess Up Roronoa zoro told me, the Main Page is messed up: the featured article is somehow warped. I don't know how to fix it, can you please help? Yatanogarasu 20:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I think it's a glitch at best, maybe you should ask User:Roronao Zoro: he was the one who said it look messed up. Yatanogarasu 23:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page fixed Dont worry I fixed the problem : the table in the featured-article template was not closed properly : It's fixed now .